Shinji Ikari and The Shikon Gem
by Chibi Duo Bat Thingy
Summary: This is a Huge crossver of many animes as if they had taken over the world of Harry Potter, as written by Duo ^-^, With Shinji Ikari from Evangalion, as none other then Harry.
1. Default Chapter

Kez walks over to her character box and looks to the Audience. "Hey everybody! I'm just about to write a fan fiction here, but before I start anything, I need to get my characters out of the storage boxes." All of a sudden, Chibi Duo Bat Thingy flies over in a flurry of words and fluttering, "BOSS! BOSS! HE'S LOOSE AND HE'S GOT ALL YOUR CHARACTERS TOO! HE PLANS TO SCREW WOTH YOUR DOWNLOADED COPY OF Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone! IT'S HORRIBLE AND HE PLANS TO POST IT!" Kez blinks and yells to the sky in angry anime fashion.... "DUO MAXWELL!!!!!!!!" TRANSMISSION IS CUT OFF TRANSMISSION RECONNECTED " Hi everybody, this is Duo Maxwell speaking. I just decided to take Kez's character's for a while and have a bit of fun with her copy of Harry Potter, " He grinned in a sly fashion. We have an awesome line-up for you tonight, so if you like Harry Potter and all those animes, please read the fic that I decided to post for your enjoyment, not Kez..DUO.." Chibi Duo Bat Thingy flies in, hovering over Duo and whispering in his right ear. Duo blinks and looks up agitated at the little bat thing, " What do you mean he won't put on the robe!? He'll wear a skin tight Eva uniform, but will not put on a robe?!" The bat thingy shrugs, " He says it looks like a dress." " It's better then something that leaves nothing to the imagination." Shinji angrily yells from the other side of the room, "Not by much!" Duo looks patiently at the audience, " Excuse me a moment folks..." He grinned slightly as he stood, looking to his left and rolling up his right sleeve as he walked off screen, braid swaying behind him. Chibi Duo Bat Thingy looked to the Audience, smiling and waving. " Now for your entertainment, I will do the Macarena while we wait for my bigger and not necessarily smarter half to get back. Besides, I'm cuter and I'm sure every one would rather watch me!" Smiles cutely as he wiggles his butt and hums. Meanwhile, there are blood curling screams, thrashing, and broken noises coming from the back ground. "All right, I'll wear the stupid dress!" "ROBE!" Duo marches back, fixing his back jacket at the collar, straightening his bangs, and taking a seat with a huge grin, suddenly, his grin fades as he spots out of the corner of his eye the dancing chibi bat. " Now that's too disturbing for words." He slowly nudges the bat of his desk as it come crashing into his trash bin. "On with the fic!" The Chibi bat begins to cry. " what now?" " You ruined my solo!" " Whatta ya want me to do about it?" " I want another solo or I'll scream through the entire fic." " You wouldn't....." " SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Covers his ears and quickly turns the page to the fic. 


	2. The Boy Who Didn't Die

Mr. and Mrs. Dreary, of 101 Art Drive, were proud to say they were American Cartoons. They just plain didn't hold tolerance for anime, finding it to be nonsense. Mr. Dreary worked in a nuclear power plant, for a man named Mr. Burns who was of high prestige. Mr. Dreary himself was a rounded out man, with a yellow skin complexion, balding, a white shirt and a lust for "DUFF" beer. Mrs. Dreary was thin whit her hair in two tones, half white and half black. She was spindly all over and loved to gossip as much as she liked to smoke, but never as much as her obsession with spotted fur coats. The Drearys also had a son, which although young was still called Blob by everyone. Despite their teasing, the Drearys always said that their couldn't be a finer boy. Although the Drearys were happy and fine in their cozy home, they also had a dark secret and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They couldn't bear to think what would happen if someone found out about the Ikaris, Mrs. Dreary's sister because her and her unfashionable husband were as undreary like as was possible. They couldn't even bear the thought of the Ikaris showing up one day. What would the neighbors think? " The neighbors would say...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...: Duo grabbed the Chibi bat and restrained him. "Geh, please keep reading and enjoy the fic folks." They knew the Ikaris had a son too, but had never even seen the boy and simply found it another reason to keep them away. They wouldn't want their Blobby-kins mixing with a child like that. When the Drearys awoke the next morning, there was nothing about the gray sky that would say that strange things were happening. Mr. Dreary fixed his hard hat, looking into a mirror as Mrs. Dreary wrestled to feed the 7 year- old Blob his carrots while chattering away on a phone. No one noticed the tiny pixie at the window. At about 8, Mr. Dreary picked up his suitcase and kissed Mrs. Dreary on the cheek. He also tried to kiss Blob goodbye, but missed and got clocked in the eye, being as Blob was having a fit and flinging carrots. "DO!" He merely rubbed his eye and got into his car, backing out of 101 Art Drive. At the corner, he noticed something strange, was that an Anime Cat reading a map? He double-taked and then only saw an American cartoon cat reading a map. He merely laughed to himself. "Maybe I should cut down on the beer....Mmmmm..beer...." He drove away without a second thought, not noticing the cat reading signs and such. The other side of town though held some new fears for Mr. Dreary. There was a big traffic jam and people walking around in funny clothes. Mr. Dreary became annoyed as he rolled down his car window and hung out, shaking his fat balled up fist, " Stupid Hippies!", it took him a second, then he spoke again, "Go Hippies!" The crowd could only look at him strangely as the traffic moved and he pulled into the plant parking lot. He found it harder through the day to think about the reactor core. He didn't see fairies and winged cats all day, did he? Well, he saw people point them out. Although, by lunch time, he was in a good mood, making his way to the bakery to get some donuts, but there, he passed by a group dressed in piloting skin tight outfits whispering excitedly. It made him uneasy, as he groaned to himself and decided to stay quiet and listen in. "The Ikaris, that's right..." "Yes, their son, Shinji." Mr. Dreary went dead pale and lost his appetite...well almost, he went in the store and bought his donut anyway. "Mmmm...donut." He then dashed back to the plant, shutting himself in the janitor's office, grabbing a phone and about to dial his home, but stopped, because he forgot the number. Then he got to thinking, what was he so worried about? Wasn't Ikari a common name? He didn't even know if his Nephew's name was in fact Shinji. He decided to laugh it off and not worry Mrs. Dreary, besides, she got scary when she was worried. He shuddered as he opened the office door and strolled down the hallways whistling uneasily. Quitting time came, and he was still whistling that shaky tune, bumping straight into a man outside of his building, " sorry...." but he was cut short at the sight of this man in what looked like a karate outfit carrying a sword at his side. He didn't seem at all angry, but glad. "Happy day! Happy day! The evil one is gone! Even you American cartoons should rejoice!" They man hugged Mr. Dreary and frolicked off. Mr. Dreary now started to ask himself if he should switch his brand of beer as he got to his car and drove home, and what he saw when he got there didn't make his day any better. It was that black cat, the same one, he knew by the moon on it's forehead. "Shoo! Move kitty!...please...?" The cat only stared at him strangely. " Maybe cats are supposed to act like this..." Mrs. Dreary had a nice day, saying how Blobby had beaten up a kid in school for his lunch money and how she had seen a nice fur she was intent on getting, " You should have seen it darling, the color was simply marvelous." The news though on the TV got Mr. Dreary wondering again. The caster said something about fairies and flying cats all over, and a downpour of cherry blossom fireworks. It all brought up the memory of talking about the Ikaris. When Mrs. Dreary came into the room, he decided to speak up, " Um...Cruella hunny. Have you heard from your sister?" She dropped the tray of tea she had been carrying and the cups shattered. " Why that wretch! I'd never spoken to her since our marriage," She then turned to him sharply, "Why!?" " Nothing hunny," He forced a smile, but knew the truth about the fairies and the flying cats, atleast he thought so. He muttered once more, " Wouldn't their son be Blobby's age?" " I believe so," her remark was short, curt, and stung like a bee. He gulped and continued, " What was his name again? Sam, right?" "Shinji, awful and ghastly, wouldn't you agree?" " Yes dear....", his voice quivered again and he merely shut up for the rest of the night. He lay awake in bed for hours, trying to reassure himself . He even wondered how his dear Cruella could get mixed up in such a crowd. He yawned and laughed to himself once more, what ever it was, it would never affect them. On the silent street, a man appeared, carrying a sword and waving a hand, so all the street lamps lit and the faint light flickered and shone off the black cat's forehead. He fixed his glasses and long ponytail. His face was worn, but cheery, his dress was a kendo gi. He patted his chest to brush off his jacket and looked up. This man was known as Yosho. Yosho either didn't notice or care that he was in a street where he was entirely unwelcome. The sight of the black cat amused him as he spoke softly to it, " I should have known. Fancy seeing you here, Professor Luna." Instead of turning to smile warmly at a black cat, he was instead smiling at a beautiful woman with wavy long black tresses and crimson eyes. Her skin was like snow and her crescent moon marking still shone on her forehead. Despite her beauty, though she looked a tad on the ruffled side. "How did you know, Yosho?" " My dear Professor, I have never seen a cat act so stiffly." "You would be stiff if you sat on a brick wall all day." " All day? When you could have been celebrating? I passed dozens of feasts and parties on my way." " Celebrations indeed," she sounded impatient, " It was all over the American Cartooning news. Sakura fireworks, flocks of Fairies and flying cats. Humph, you'd think they would be more careful." " You can't blame them, we've had but so little to celebrate for so long." " I know that," she retorted with irritation, " but the entirety of the anime community is being down right careless." She glanced at him sharply, but he merely smiled calmly at her so she went on, " A fine thing if the American cartoons started a revolution just after we think the evil one is finally gone.," her voice softened, " Do you think he's gone, Yosho?" " It seems so," he calmly answered, his voice like the still wind, " would you care for a Jolly Rancher?" " A what?" " A kind of American candy I like very much." " No thank you," she seemed to not like being driven off subject, " as I had said, even if the evil one HAS gone..." " Oh tut tut, Professor, surely a woman of your character can call him by his name? For all this time, I have preferred people to call him Neraku," although Professor Luna flinched, Yosho was merely taking the wrapper off a Jolly Rancher, " It gets so confusing calling him the Evil One. I have never seen why people are so scared of saying Neraku's name." " You're different," she responded with an admirable tone, "Everyone knows that the...I mean Neraku was scared of you." " You flatter me. He has powers that I will never have you know" "Only because you are too respectable to use them" He chuckled lightly, " I haven't blushed like this since Ms. Washu said she like my new glasses." " But what about the rumors, sir?" she had become anxious now, " They say Neraku turned up in Hero's Haven. They say that the Ikaris are dead." Yosho bowed his head softly and Professor Luna gasped, " both of them?..I can't believe ...Oh Yosho!" He reached out and patted her shoulder, "I know..." " That's not all, I heard he tried to kill the Ikari's son, Shinji, but he couldn't," her voice was shaky, " They say he was able to Pilot the Eva Unit-01 and save anime land and somehow broke Neraku's power." " The entirety of the Eva world was destroyed and the only witnesses lost their memory, so we may only guess." " So it's true, he couldn't kill that little boy? How in Heaven's name?" Yosho shrugged. Professor Luna had pulled out a handkerchief and was dabbing at her teary crimson eyes with it. Yosho examined a watch from the inside of his jacket, " Ox King is late, I suppose he was the one that told you I was coming." " Yes, although I should like to know why." " I came to bring Shinji to his aunt and uncle. This is all that's left of his family." " You can't possibly mean here!", she stood up alarmed, "I have been watching them, Yosho. You can't find a family less like us if you searched. Even their son is terrible! Shinji Ikari come and live here!" " It's what's best for him. I have even prepared a letter so his aunt and uncle may explain everything to him when he's older." " Honestly, Yosho. A letter would never explain everything. He's famous, a legend in our world. Today might even be Shinji Ikari day in the near future, and as for these people, they will never understand him!" " I know," Yosho fixed his glasses, "It's enough to turn any boy's head. Especially one that lost his memory in an accident and is wondering why we are even alive. I think it's better that he waits until he can handle it." " Yes, yes I suppose that's best, but how is he getting here?" " Ox King is bringing him naturally." " Sir, is it wise to trust him with this?: " I trust him with my life." " I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place, but sir, he has been a tad careless in the past." A thudding of hooves and snorting like thunder broke the night air as a black demonic horse came into view. The man that sat astride it was enormous to say the least, with a horned hat atop his strong head, a full beard, and shining black eyes. His muscles the size of small dolphins and his hands like hammers. Sitting in his lap was a small boy with black hair and a distant look in his half glazed eyes. The giant reached down and wiped the boy's bleeding forehead with a cloth, "shh, little one. Things will be okay." " Ox King," Yosho smiled, his voice relieved and welcoming to his large friend, " where did you get that horse?" " The young Dumpeel hunter D lent it to me. I have him sir." " No problems?" " None, the boy just looks tired." Professor Luna and Yosho bent over to see the cradled child in Ox King's arm. Professor Luna gasped at the star shaped cut, " Is that..?" " He'll have that scar forever." " May I say good bye to the little tike?" Ox King gave him a light hug and handed him over to Yosho, before he began to howl with tears. " Ox King, please! Do restrain yourself!" Professor Luna looked to him sternly. " Sorry..." He sniffled, wiping his coal-like eyes. Yosho placed the boy on the door step, wrapping the blankets tightly, " Well that's that, we have nothing more to do here." " I'll be taking D's horse back, " but it was no use, as he went to sit on it, in his state of despair, he crushed it. " Oops, I suppose I'll get him a new on instead..." with that he walked off. Yosho waved his hand, the lights going out the body of the horse disappearing, " Good night Proffessor." The Professor was already gone, but a black cat with a moon shaped marking on it's forehead nodded to the old man as is scampered off into the night. Yosho then looked to the boy on the steps, " Good luck, Shinji," and with that was gone. Only the night air blew as the tiny seven-year-old boy sat on the steps, lulling himself to sleep on the porch up to 101 Art Drive. The letter was clenched in his thin hand as he slept, not knowing he would soon awake to the screams of Mrs. Dreary and would spend the next few weeks being picked on by his cousin, Blob. And he would least of all know that he had been the subject of many toasts tonight..." To Shinji Ikari, the boy who didn't die!" 


	3. The Whiteline Glass

A few years had passed since Shinji's arrival, but nothing hard really changed on Art Drive. The only thing that even showed how the time had passed was the countless photos of Blob on the wall, showing memorable milestones of a LARGE blonde boy beating at a crab with a sand shovel or his weight crushing a brand new bicycle. Others showed this pink tank to be proudly shown off by his balding father or to be cuddled and primped by his spindly mother. Nothing even showed the hint that there was another boy living there. Shinji slept quietly in a closet behind the front door, but it wasn't long before he heard his aunt's fear wracking voice, " Get up, you unfashionable worm!" Shinji jumped and nearly hit his head on the wall before hearing his aunt once more, " UP!" Shinji lay back, trying to remember a dream he had, he liked it. It involved a giant and a demonic horse. He wondered why he liked it, but he did, well any demonic horse couldn't possibly be as bad as his "dear" aunt Cruella. " Are you up yet?!" Her striking voice rang outside the door. " Almost." " Well hurry, It's Blobby's birthday and I want you to look after the bacon. If you so much as burn a speck from sleep you won't eat for a month! I want everything to be perfect. So get a move on!" Shinji groaned, whispering to himself, " Honestly, why does she call him 'Blobby-kins', you think he'd be embarrassed by it." " What was that?!" she seemed to snap like a crocodile. " I'll be out as soon as I get my shirt on." "Good," she said curtly as Shinji could hear her ruffled her way back to the kitchen. How could he have forgotten Blob's birthday? It was celebrated like the birthday of a saint around here. He reached under his hammock, which was tied so loosely the only way it stayed up was that Shinji was so light, and pulled out his shirt, slipping it on. When he got to the kitchen, it seemed buried in gifts for Blob of all shapes, color and size. It seemed he had gotten everything he wanted, even the more expensive things. One was a new set of boxing gloves. Shinji knew why he didn't ask for a bag too, that's because Blob planned for Shinji to be it. Shinji had to thank Blob in a way, because of him, there was nothing faster on two legs then Shinji, himself. Maybe it was living in the Dreary's closet, but Shinji was awfully small and even skinny for his age. Pale with dark hair and dark eyes. His clothes were all of Blob's old things, things that Shinji could argue that if spread over a tree would keep a small village dry in a rain storm. The only thing he liked about his plain appearance was a star-shaped scar on his forehead, but his uncle would always make him cover it with his bangs or even wear a Band-Aid over it and say he tripped and hit his head. All the more reason for his uncle to say he was a "nutty kid". All his life, he asked his Aunt about that scar and about his parents, all he ever got was, " You got that scar when your parents died in a car crash. Don't ask questions." Don't ask questions, that was the golden rule around here. Uncle Homer came in the kitchen grumbling his usual greeting of "coffee...." and " Comb your hair," to Shinji. He always complained that Shinji's hair was a spiky mess, but no matter how much gel or anything that aunt Cruella used, Shinji's hair would always return to that spiky and, what Blob would call inhuman, mess. Not long after, Blob thudded into the kitchen with his mother. He was the largest boy Shinji had ever seen. Large all over. He was blonde and pink, with enough fat to power a small county. Aunt Cruella would often call him adorable, but abominable slob was more Shinji's term. Shinji put breakfast on the remaining room of the table as Blob seemed to be counting his gifts. His face suddenly sank as he spun on his mother, "36? That's 2 less then last year." Cruella bit her lip, and smiled at him in her warm and scary fashion, " Darling, some the gifts were a tad expensive." Shinji felt like something was going to explode, so he began to wolf down his breakfast before he was sent to his closet and couldn't finish his meal. Uncle Homer saw that Blob looked a tad on the upset side, and that was the last thing he wanted, " How about this, son? When we go out today, I'll get you 2 souvenirs... sound fair?" Blob began to think, well as much thinking as Shinji thought might have been possible for him, and finally nodded, "all right..so I'll have thirty, thirty...ugh...more presents then before!" Aunt Cruella clapped for him like it was a major achievement as she sat him down and handed him the first parcel. Shinji was right, by the time Blob was half way through his gifts, he had a new bike, camera, watch, action figures, TV, and he was in the middle of unwrapping what looked like a stereo when the phone rang and Aunt Cruella went to get it. She came back looking rather flustered, " Homer, Darling...Mrs. Rubble has broken her arm and can't possible baby-sit....Shinji," she made a disgusted look on her face as if saying his name was like taking bad medicine. Blob seemed horrified, but Shinji was nothing less of overjoyed. Every year they left him with Mrs. Rubble when they took Blob and a friend out for his birthday. Shinji never liked it there, not because he hated Mrs. Rubble, he just found her creepy and staying at her house was more boring then not. " Now what?" she seemed to snap at Shinji, as if it was his fault. " We could phone my sister." " Don't be ridiculous, Homer. She hates the boy, his presence will just upset her to the utmost." Shinji was used to these conversations, he got to thinking he was a disease at times with the way he was spoken about. " What about your friend? Jane Jetson?" asked Uncle Homer. " On Vacation in the rings of Saturn," she snapped back with all the warmth of a python. " You could just leave me here," Shinji spoke for once. He liked that idea. He might be able to watch something on the television, maybe even secretly play on Blob's video game console, but it looked like that was out of the question as he saw Aunt Cruella's face go sour, " and tear down the house!?" " I won't break anything. I promise!" " Out of the question!" she thought, " I suppose we could leave him in the car..." Uncle Homer jumped in, " That car has only 2 more payments, he's not sitting in it alone!" Blob began to wail out a sound that sounded like a cat dying and his mother, as usual, came rushing to his side, " Oh Blobby-kins, don't worry darling. Mummy dearest won't let....that....spoil your special day," She flung her arms about him as far around as that would reach. " But...I...don't...want..him...to...come!" he wailed again in a noise that could make anyone's ears shatter, " He always ruins everything!" The doorbell suddenly rang as Aunt Cruella looked up, " Homer, he's here. Get the door." A moment later, a boy that was nicknamed Toad and also happened to be Blob's best friend, walked into the room. Toad was a lanky boy with a hunched over look to him and a have slimy character to his personality. Blob stopped his crocodile tears. Half an hour later, who could believe it, but there was Shinji in the back seat of Uncle Homer's car with Toad and Blob to see the zoo for the first time. No one could think of what to do with him, but before they left, his uncle took him aside and talked to him, " I'm warning you boy, any stupid moves and no dinner from now till Christmas! Mmm...dinner...," he snapped back into thought, " Got that?" " I'll behave, honestly." Uncle Homer had his doubts, but so did everyone else. Strange things seemed to happen around Shinji. He never directly caused a single one, but he was always blamed for it. Today though was different. Nothing strange would happen. It was worth being with Toad and Blob just to get one day outside his closet, not at school, or in Mrs. Rubble's living room, but some place new. Uncle Homer was complaining about work and his boss as they drove along, passing a few cars. He wondered whether to mention his dream about the demonic horse, but they might think he was the devil if said a thing, so he thought better of it. After all, if there was anything the Drearys hated more then his mere presence it was him asking "abnormal" questions. It was sunny day at the zoo, and it was crowded with families of all kinds. At the entrance, Uncle Homer bought two triple cones for Blob and Toad, and just before hurrying away, the lady asked if Shinji wanted one too. Shinji thought better then to answer, and his reward was a cheap snow cone, but he didn't complani, it was more then the Drearys had ever gotten him in his life, and he liked the taste. Shinji walked a bit away from the Drearys, so that if Toad and Blob got bored they wouldn't decide to all of a sudden bully him for entertainment. They ate lunch at the zoo restaurant, where Blob began to complain about his Ice Cream Mountain not having enough fudge or sprinkles. Uncle Homer bought him another, and Shinji was allowed to finish the first.  
  
Shinji should have seen this to be all too good to be true. After lunch, they went to the reptile house. Toad and Blob wanted to see the biggest of the most dangerous, but Shinji had no intention of over- running the place. He simply wanted to soak in the surroundings. Blob had found the biggest Python in the place in no time. It was big enough to eat Blob, but it didn't seem like it cared to, in fact, it looked like it was asleep. Blob tapped the glass, but the snake was motionless. Uncle Homer came over and pounded on the glass twice with his fist, but nothing happened. " This is boring," huffed Blob as he wandered away talking with Toad, probably plotting on how to coax an alligator into eating Shinji. Shinji looked at the snake, and felt sorry for it. He wasn't even sure if the snake had died of boredom. After all, there wasn't much to see here in this dark and damp area. The snake suddenly awoke and lifted it's head to look Shinji in the eye. Shinji almost gasped, but thought better of it. He looked around, no one was watching as he pressed a hand to the glass. The snake looked over at the Drearys with disgust and back to Shinji. Shinji though hard, he never thought he would make friends, even more oddly, with a snake. He decided to ask a question, but couldn't say anything, though somehow he had heard everything in his head, " Where are you from?" The boa's voice in Shinji's head was raspy and hiss-like..., " Boa Conssstrictorsss are from Brazzzzzzil....." " Was it nice there?" " I wouldn't...know....I wasssss bred here..." As Shinji held his conversation, a shout behind him made him jump, " Mr. Dreary! Blob! Take a look at this!" Before he knew it, Shinji was pushed to the ground by Toad. What happened next had little to no explanation. Shinji narrowed his eyes in anger and the room seemed to grow dark, a white-line streaking across the glass of the boa's tank. The glass then shattered and sent Blob and Toad flying back as.... Chibi Duo Bat thing came running out at speeds of Mach 3 screaming, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE....." He was being chased by our braided hero, who wasn't too far behind, wailing his hat about wildly as if hoping to scoop up the tiny annoyance. With that they ran off screen. Blob and Toad looked confused at what had come out of the cell, but what came out next had them shrieking in terror. The great snake was slithering past them and out the reptile house, turning only to wink to Shinji before it made it's way out. The zoo director repeatedly apologized for what happened and said he would have the glass fixed on every tank right away. Blob and Toad seemed to be in a state of shock, but as soon as they could speak, they kept going on about their lives had been at stake. Worse then any of their gibbering though, was Toad calming down enough to say, " Shinji was taunting it. Weren't you Shinji? I bet he was trying to get it to break loose." As soon as Toad had gone home, Uncle Homer turned on Shinji, " go...closet...bed...no dinner...NOW!" He ran into his closet, only turning enough to watch Aunt Cruella bring Uncle Homer a cold beer in hopes of calming him down. He heard Uncle Homer's more calmed tone, " Mmmm....beer." Shinji curled up in his hammock. He wished he had a watch. Afterall, until they were asleep, sneaking out for food was out of the question. He had lived with the Drearys for five years now, well since the car accident his parents had supposedly died in. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember one. He supposed it was the amnesia. He did remember a lot of water though and a blinding explosion. The thought that might have been the crash, but he doubted a car could explode like that. He didn't know a thing about his parents, and was forbidden to ask. His Aunt and Uncle had no pictures of them. When he was younger, Shinji dreamed of some magic fairy godfather or mother coming to take him away, but naturally, that would never happen. The Drearys were his only family. Unusually though, Shinji had always gotten the feeling that the strangers out in the street knew him. He had been stopped once by a man in an entirely black outfit with a red bandanna around his forehead and a warming smile despite his hoodlum appearance. He was also waved to once by another man dressed in tight fitting leather attire with darker skin and bleach white hair, but these people seemed to disappear the minute he thought too much of them. In school, Shinji had no one. Everyone knew how much Blob hated him, and no one ever questioned Blob's gang of bullies. 


End file.
